Peter Parker (Earth-6109)
| Last = | HistoryText = Spider-Man from the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance game. At some point, after bieng bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker rescued Dum Dum Dugan from Scorpion on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Later, when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha is attacked by a group of super-villains, called the Masters of Evil led by Doctor Doom, Thor teleports Spider-man, along with Captain America and Wolverine onto the ship's deck. The four fight through the Helicarrier to the Bridge, defeating Scorpion on the way. They then defeated Bullseye and Fin Fang Foom to rescue the U.N.N. Alpha. From there on out, the entire story with regard to Spider-man is variable, as the player can chose to include or exclude him from part of all of the remaining story. Though this is true for the in game portions, Spider-Man is often shown during the cinematics before and after missions, often adding his own comments to the conversation. At some point later, presumably a year or more after the defeat of Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil, Nick Fury again gets the heroes together, this time for an attack on Castle Doom. Fury brings a slightly different team with him this time consisting of Spider-man, along with Wolverine, Captain America and Iron Man. The five fight waves of Latverian warriors, defeating Electro, who was powering the Castle, Scorcher, Wizard, and was then sent with Wolverine to meet up with Bravo squad, and defeat the Tinkerer. Though he is again open to complete or partial inclusion or exclusion, Spider-man can have certain moments that are specific to his character, such as conversations with Venom and Green Goblin. After the attack on Latveria, Spider-Man joins the heroes in stopping Lucia von Bardas's attack on New York. Shortly afterwards, the Superhuman Registration Act comes into effect, forcing heroes to register with the government and initiating the Civil War. Spider-Man can choose to join either Iron Man's pro-registration movement or Captain America's anti-registration movement. As the Civil War continues, Spider-Man and the other heroes are forced to help Nick Fury in investigating the nanites Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. had been using in controlling supervillains. The heroes discover that the nanites have evolved into a large collective intelligence known as the Fold, which seeks to assimilate every life form on Earth. Nick Fury himself is assimilated, forcing Cap and Iron Man to temporarily suspend the Civil War so that all heroes can fight the Fold. Although several major hero teams are defeated across the world, Spider-Man and his allies manage to establish a new base of operations on Wakanda. There, the heroes manage to modify a stasis code that will allow them to defeat the Fold. To do so, they must upload the code in one of the Fold's repeater towers. Spider-Man and his allies go to Iceland and manage to upload the code, neutralizing the Fold. Suddenly, the heroes are attacked by Fury, who has been injected by a new set of nanites immune to the code. After a long and fierce battle, Spider-Man and his allies defeat Fury and purge him of the nanites. With the Fold defeated, the President of the United States declares the Civil War over and pardons every hero that joined Captain America's resistance movement. There are two endings in the game: in the Pro-Reg ending, the Superhuman Registration Act is modified by the government, allowing heroes to voluntarily register with the government without revealing their secret identities or being forced into mandatory police service. In the Anti-Reg ending, the Act is overturned. Though his life outside of super-heroism is never explicitly shown, Nick Fury does reference Spider-man's Aunt May, and well as Mary Jane, though it is unclear whether Spider-man is married to MJ, or if the two are simply dating. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker (Earth-616)#Powers. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 1: Web Bullets: Shoots small webs at enemies, causing damage. Web Snare: Ties and enemy with webbing, freezing him in place, unable to attack. Web Throw: Grabs an enemy with webbing, and swings him around, hitting other enemies. Slingshot: Uses webs to propel Spider-man forward, launching himself into opponents. Web Warrior: Launches enemies into the air, causing damage when they hit the ground. Web Shield: Creates a shield around Spider-man, blocking incoming attacks. Spider Sense: Slows time around Spider-man(and allies), giving him more time to react. Bungee Bash: A super attack that damages every enemy on screen, leaving them all trapped in webbing cocoons. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Web Bullets: Shoots small webs at enemies, causing damage. Web Mace: Swings a large ball of webbing around, hurting any enemy in its path. Web Dive: Jumps into the air, using webs to propel himself back to the ground with great force, damaging enemies in his radius. Web Yank: Grabs and enemy with webbing, pulling them in for a powerful hit. | Abilities = He is an accomplished chemist and physicist Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In the comics, Spider-Man registers with the government but later joins Captain America's resistance. *If the player decides to go Anti-Reg as Spider-Man he does so because he is "Unable to come to terms with with the methods for registration, Spider-Man has joined Cap's resistance movement" * In the first game, Spider-Man's alternate costumes were Classic, Symbiote, Iron, and Scarlet Spider * In the second game, Spider-Man's alternate costumes were Classic and Iron | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters featured in video games